Embers
by Madam Midnight
Summary: Two years ago, Ace and Sanji had the chance to meet, now fate brings them back together and Zoro is more confused than ever. Will the Grand Line grant them their wish to be together? Warnings: angst, language, of course malexmale sex.


**Where there is Fire**

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,

I'll be the bright, in black that's making you run.

And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,

'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out.

"Until Love Runs Out" — One Republic

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

This… just couldn't be happening.

The green-haired swordsman kept blinking hard to see if the image would disappear. Shutting his eyes tight for one moment to find out that nothing had changed when he opened them back. And since the image that shouldn't be happening kept happening, probably the problem was him. Probably there was something on the food, those lizards had a funny flavor and too many colors, obviously, the lack of water and the high temperatures of the desert didn't help either.

But then, why should it be _that_ image? If this was a mirage, shouldn't be something that _he_ wanted to happen. The green-haired swordsman stood there, staring at the porthole blinking hard and repeatedly trying to find a sense in the scenario behind the door. The grand line didn't have any sense, probably that was it.

The extension of milky skin that coursed through the back from, no other than the blonde chef of the mugiwara crew, was creating tantalizing forms with the shifting of his strong and flexible muscles.

A tanned hand moved from his right ass cheek to his waist and pulled him violently to a pair of hungry lips that were devouring him in ways that Zoro had only dreamed before.

Both hands were now clutching, that ivory, beyond perfect ass and were grounding the cook desperately, creating sounds of skin against skin that echoed across the galley overshadowed, only, by the deep moans that escaped through the blonde's lips and the desperate groans from the raven haired man.

Zoro felt a shudder across his back, his body reacting at the images and sounds provided by the handsome cook. A calloused thumb brushed a dusky pink nipple and the blonde jerked so hard that he could barely catch the orange hat from falling.

The cook straightened himself, stopping his movements. Through a fry pan that was conveniently hanging on the wall in front of the table the swordsman could distinguish a grin that sent a shiver directly to his cock.

Apparently the result was the same for the raven-haired man lying on the table, since he heard a low and deep grunt coming out from him. Hands traveled from the blonde's chest, to his chiseled abs and found their home on the slim and strong hips. Sanji started a torturous, slow pace that put on display the swift and smooth movements of his muscles under his skin.

_What a tease_, was all Zoro could think of. However, that didn't stop his cock from jumping and throbbing in his restrictive trousers, not when the cook was slowly speeding up the pace, fucking himself, searching for his own climax.

He grabbed the cowboy's hat over his head and began riding with all his might. The strongest hips he had ever seen in his life, propelled by the most powerful legs that had ever kicked him, were (as he thought) a lethal combination in the bedroom. Theory that was being confirmed by the satisfied sounds some freckled man was doing under the blonde. The table creaked desperately by the force of the cook's thrusts, either this ended soon or Sanji was going to have to make up a really good story to buy a new table without feeling the rage of the navigator.

Seriously, if he had known earlier that Sanji would go for men too, he would have tried out something long time ago. But no, he had needed to have Ace on board so he could discover this new side of the shitty-cook.

He took a moment to feel a trickle of jealousy slide in his thoughts. It wasn't fair that Ace, with his cowboy's hat, bad boy's attitude, handsome features and incredible body could have his way with the cook after only _one_ day of hanging around the crew. What the fuck with that anyways? Was the cook so easy to lay in bed? Well, now that he knew it, he would definitely try out something with the blonde. For now, he would settle down with the show, and by the erratic pace that the cook had by now, the show was about to finish.

And it really had been a great spectacle, seriously. Sanji's ass looked as good as he thought it would and judging by the way Ace moaned and writhed under the man as if he was the one being fucked, screamed volumes of how good the annoying cook was in bed.

Zoro registered a continuous movement from the cook's left arm, and realized that the blonde was masturbating while impaling himself on Ace's cock.

Imagining the view Zoro placed a hand over his groin and unzipped his trousers, sliding his hand to grab at his aching cock. He gripped it hard and instantly felt a strong shudder across his spine. Fuck, it has been too fucking long. He watched Ace's transfixed gaze, eyes ravishing Sanji like he wasn't fucking him already, like if he wanted everything and nothing less from the blonde.

He picked Sanji's pace and he began moving his hand around his thick shaft. Sanji suddenly tensed and a long moan slipped through his lips while his whole body stilled. For a moment, Zoro thought that he had already came, but the cook just picked up his pace and was even faster than before, moaning with every single thrust. Ace's face was screwed in pure pleasure. He knew that it wasn't long till they finished and guessing by his cock that was already leaking pre-cum, he was about to come too.

Sanji was the first, his come even reached Ace's cheek and he moaned loudly and low, tensing one last time before relaxing. Ace came shortly after that, coming hard inside the blonde, surrounded by the tight heat of Sanji.

Zoro screwed his eyes shut, accelerated his pace and came on his palm, his other hand covering any sounds. He knew he should be getting back to his tent before being caught. He would never live it down if the cook found out he had been watching how he was getting nailed on the merry's table.

With the minimum amount of noise, he went down to the deck and jumped over the rail, his feet landing on soft and cool sand as he started to walk to his tent, planning out how he would approach Sanji tomorrow.

Apparently, he went before watching Sanji drop like a dead weight over Ace's chest. The raven haired man removed the hat and threw it to the side, kissing the blonde's head, inhaling his essence. The cook lifted himself with one elbow and Ace reached out to search what he's been dying to see for more than a year and removed the hair from Sanji's face. The blonde, gave him that lazy smile that made his heart skip a beat as he felt himself smiling at him too. Sanji's azure eyes sparkled and he placed a soft kiss on the freckled man lips.

"I missed you" he breathed on the blonde's lips, saying the words before he even thought about them.

"I missed you too" and the cook closed the distance between them again, giving the attention the raven haired swollen lips needed, tongues massaging each other, dancing in a slow rhythm that had Ace's heart pounding so hard in his ribcage he thought the blonde could hear it. Sanji was a beast in bed, but in moments like these, when he could be so delicate with him, when he took all the time in the world to please him, were the ones the freckled man treasured the most.

Softly and slowly, Sanji ended the kiss, giving soft pecks at the raven-haired man, and then, directing light kisses to the man's cheeks, right where his freckles were, something the blonde man had done many times before. Ace closed his eyes while he relished his lover's attentions, feeling like nothing had changed and all the time without him had been just minutes, mere seconds.

He felt the slender man nuzzling against his neck, and he encircled the skinny waist with both arms, burying his nose in the blonde locks. More satisfied than he had been in months.

"We need to go back" the blonde whispered into his ear. "I doubt that they would believe that we took so long in getting the extra-provisions we came to look for" and he let out a breathy chuckle that sent tickles to the freckled man.

"Mmmmm, yeah, we should go soon" However, he did not make any move to leave, in fact, he started to draw lazy circles on the pale lower back.

"Experience tells me, that we are actually going to end up sleeping here and making up some excuse that probably only Luffy would believe" The raven-haired man grinned and he started caressing the arm that was settled across his chest.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that my brother is the only one dumb enough to believe our excuses?" trying to sound insulted but amusement was getting the best of him.

Sanji let out a short laugh, and then propped himself up with one elbow to look directly into the freckled man's eyes "Don't expect that my dear Nami-san and my beloved Vivi-chan to believe anything so easily!" and he pressed an accusatory finger to the dark-haired man's chest that kept smiling at him. "I don't think Usopp would believe us either, however he won't say anything because he knows I could kill him with a simple kick" he shrugged and Ace had to stifle a laugh at the indifference Sanji used with his nakama "And of course, since Luffy will believe us, Chopper would believe us too" he placed a finger into his chin as in thinking "And well, the shitty-swordsman probably wouldn't even care if we're lying or not" the blonde scowled at the thought of the green-haired man, and Ace's good humor immediately vanished as the first mate was being brought into conversation by no other but his lover.

There was _something_… Something he couldn't actually put his finger on (which annoyed him even more) about the green-haired swordsman and the relationship that he shared with the blonde, _his_ blonde that he didn't like _at all_. Probably it was the way they were always fighting, yes it sounded stupid, but they acted so heatedly against each other. Always trying to get the other's attention, even if it was in the negative way, he still didn't like it. Besides, he noticed how the swordsman looked at Sanji, it could be only for mere seconds but it was a look that he recognized and had despised back then in the Baratie. When pirates, marines and whoever who got into the famous restaurant met the handsome blonde chef that once in a while was serving tables. That look that lingered too much, that gaze that had fire, admiration and second intentions beneath, he hated that fucking look and he had broken teeth and jaws only for that look.

But, what annoyed him to no end, was how susceptible the blonde behaved with the swordsman's teasing. Everything got to the blonde's nerve, every insult, every nickname, every word from the green-haired man got to Sanji. And not being that enough, the fucker had to be a fucking treat to the eye. Even he could recognize that, even when he didn't feel attracted to other guys the same way he did with Sanji. But it was obvious, with the bronze skin, the bulky body, that confident smile, that deep baritone, Jesus! Even the weird ass hair looked good on him.

Probably… probably Sanji just got some relieve from the guy and some of that fire was still there. He swallowed thickly, not liking at all his train of thought. But, even if that was the case, even if what he was thinking was truth. Could he blame Sanji for that? It has been two fucking years after all. He perfectly knew how the blonde's libido could be, so that idea wasn't actually so farfetched, but even so… Had Sanji had more lovers since he left the Baratie? Had all of them been one time stands? If that was the case where did that leave what they shared? Did they actually shared some-

"What the fuck are you thinking, Ace?" The sound of his name startled the freckled man, blinking stupidly in Sanji's direction who was looking at him curiously.

"Nothing, nothing, it was just… nothing" He tried to get the smile back on his face, but his stomach was still making knots at the theories his head was making.

"Nothing? Nothing has making you your "thinking" face?" the blonde arched an eyebrow, trying to look cool and collected when in reality he was a turmoil of thoughts of why Ace suddenly was so serious.

"My "thinking" face?" the freckled man deadpanned at Sanji. "All my faces are my thinking face" he stated seriously.

"Really?" he imitated Ace's face, making it sound as serious as possible "So it is when your face ends up in a plate of food in the middle of a conversation?" and this time the blonde couldn't help to grin down at the man who suddenly flushed slightly at the reminder of his narcolepsy, but still he frowned as his cheeks turned pink.

"Shut up, that is something you know I cannot control, and for your information, those would be the only times when my cool and seriou-"

His defense was interrupted as smiling lips pressed on his own repeatedly, until the subject was almost forgotten. The blonde stopped, hovering Ace's lips when he asked one more time "Ace" he breathed out "Tell me"

Ace was out of words for a moment, hearing the concern in the blonde's voice and seeing those worried eyes staring back at him. Those two blue orbs that he had missed so much. He snaked a hand between golden locks and pulled the cook again to give him a short kiss, he knew he had to be honest, because he knew Sanji will be honest in return.

"It was just…" he didn't like how he sounded, too weak and too pleading, but he cleared his throat and tried again "It has been two years since I don't see you" his hand fell from the blonde's hair and traced down the path of the cook's neck and spine "and I was just thinking that, during that time it was perfectly normal, that you, um, that you…" he turned his head, trying to avoid Sanji's gaze while he tried to get over of how stupid he was about to sound.

Sanji started to place kisses on the raven-haired temple, going down searching for his ear "That I what, Ace?" he asked again, pressing because he needed to know what was eating his lover alive. And then, Ace turned, looking at him again "That it was perfectly normal for you to have someone else besides me" there was a moment of silence where the blonde just looked at him, a deep frown between his brows and Ace felt himself shrunk into the gaze, already regretting even thinking about this. So what if Sanji had had another lover besides himself? That didn't change the fact that right now Sanji was his and it will be like that whenever he came with the excuse of visiting his brother. So then why, why right now that wasn't enough, why did he need the blonde cook all for himself?

Suddenly, he felt a hand caressing his hair, fingers winding between dark strands with such care that Ace melted without even thinking it. Sanji was looking down at him, a soft smile on his pale lips, his eyes reflected so much fondness for the freckled man that he felt how his chest tightened while squeezed his heart. "Ace" started the smooth baritone "It hasn't been two years since we don't see each other" he let out a soft snort while he continued "It has been one year, eight months and three weeks since you left the Baratie."

The freckled man stared at him, trying to understand the meaning behind the blonde's words "You got that? One long damn year with eight months and three fucking weeks included" he chuckled softly and removed the stray dark strands of hair that still covered Ace's face "Now, if I know that, if I was actually counting every day since I watched you go and waiting till the day that I will see you again. If I was always trying to find out about you in the newspaper, probably hear a rumor about your ugly face, anything, _anything_ that gave me a clue that you were still alive or that I was getting closer to you."

He saw how the larger man swallowed thickly underneath him, blinking fast to dissipate any threatening tear. Sanji felt his heart swell up like a balloon. He was loved in return. After all this time and Ace still loved him, reacting at his words in this way, worrying that he had been with someone else. He kissed the smooth forehead and he looked into the dark eyes again, his hand always caressing the black hair.

"No one knows me like you do Ace, no one understands me like you. How could I betray something like that? How could I be with someone else when… when" he tried to swallow just to realize that his mouth was dry. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his lover's. This sounded much easier in his head than actually saying it out loud, more when he had just said it once. But he needed to say it one more time, he wanted to give Ace the security he needed, for him to know that he was only his and it had been like that since he left the Baratie.

He opened his eyes to find deep brown eyes staring back at him, shining with desperation of knowing what Sanji had to say. He smiled while caressing with his thumb the lower lip and he hovered Ace's lips with his, and whispering like if someone may listen he finally said "When I love you so damn much" and he closed the distance between them.

He heard a soft gasp coming out from the larger man and Ace's hands were immediately threading golden locks with his fingers and Sanji grinned against his lips and felt the other man doing the same. "I am so damn happy right now" breathed out the raven-haired man and he continued the kiss, slow and reassuring. Sanji nipped lightly at his lower lip and the freckled man hummed in satisfaction. He opened his eyes to admire the golden mess that was Sanji's hair against the dim-light of the candles they had lightened before.

Abruptly, he straighten himself up, catching the surprised blonde by the waist, making him sit on his lap, placing soft kisses on the chiseled chest, moving up to the collar bone, meting the jaw and seeking for the blonde's left ear.

"I love you" his breathing almost raged, his arms around the lean body that was still startled for the sudden change of position, for the sudden confession spoken out loud "so fucking much." His arms tightened and he nuzzled his nose in the pale neck.

For a moment Sanji couldn't breathe, the words ringing loudly in his ears, his heart determined to open a whole on his chest. Is not that he didn't know what the freckled man felt for him; it was the way he said it. Without restraint, with the type of sincerity that you could only find in children and crazy people, well, Ace had something of both.

He hugged the raven-haired man while he pressed his lips to his forehead and he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of his lover, his scent, his existence around him. The Grand Line didn't provide moments like these so often and that was something he was aware of and he intended to enjoy it in the fullest.

He felt how the larger man started dozing off against his chest, he knew by firsthand experience that Ace had the ability to fall asleep at any position, everywhere and anytime.

"We should go to sleep." He said against dark hair. When he felt that the other man was leaning back again and was dragging him along, he said louder "But not here" and he placed a hand against the table to stop the freckled man from leaning comfortably on the table. Ace got off his neck, to stare at Sanji almost sulking "And why not?"

The blonde chuckled at the sight, but he answered "Because if by any chance the crew decides to come here and see why we didn't return to the camp, like we said we were going to do" he pressed his index against Ace's nose, who was grinning at him. "And then I'm going to be found sleeping with my captain's brother, then at least I would like to be found on the couch that's on the men's bunkroom and not the table where everybody eats." The blonde crossed his arms, and Ace, still holding the skinny waist, started to laugh.

"Hey, you weren't complaining a while ago" he grinned evilly at the blonde "Shut up! I got carried away!" and he slapped the other man's head without the force he will normally use, pretending he wasn't blushing.

The older man brought him close, craning his neck to kiss his cheek "Let's go to sleep then, I need some rest" Sanji looked at him then and it was his turn to grin at the raven-haired man "Of course, you're exhausted." He said in a sympathetic tone, patting the dark-haired head.

The blonde shrugged the arms around him and swung his long leg across Ace's lap to hit the floor and started looking for his clothes. "Now, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked the freckled man who frowned like a little kid to the blonde, pretending that he wasn't admiring Sanji's form retrieving his clothes from the floor. Every time he bended to get a stray sock or a forgotten tie, Ace thanked to a god he didn't even care if existed.

"Nothing, I'm just observing that you get sleepier sooner than before, but it's probably nothing, just something to do with age, not a big deal." He could barely keep the smile from his lips while he folded his shirt.

"My age?" he was trying to sound insulted, but Sanji was pulling up his low-rise orange briefs that fitted so perfectly. "You are blaming my age for being tired right now?" Tight and showing just the smallest hint of ass, his cheeks looked delicious in those and Ace didn't even notice when his shorts were crashing against his face.

"Stop staring, you perv. Didn't you hear me when I said let's go to _sleep._" He placed his clothes neatly folded on a chair that was beside him, he heard the older man putting his shorts again when he spotted the green sheath of the freckled man dagger and placed it over his folded clothes. Warm arms encircled him and a strong jaw ended up nestled on his shoulder.

"Can you hurry the hell up?" Ace had that sleepy voice that Sanji knew so well and made his heart flutter for no apparent reason. "Yeah, yeah, let's go now before you end up on the floor unconscious."

He walked towards the door and the raven-haired slipped from him, he let out a loud yawn and he stretched up his arms to the ceiling. The blonde just let out a soft chuckle and he turned the handle of the door. Immediately, the cold wind hit his chest and he was already regretting leaving the galley without his robe.

"Holy shit! Is freezing out here" and he stared rubbing his forearms with his hands, while walking towards the stairs. The raven-haired man knew how to fix that problem but for the moment he just wanted to see the blonde descending the stairs. Watching the reflection of the moon on his pale skin and how his golden hair turned almost silver. Something he had had to remember only yesterday, when he still didn't know that the only person who had owned his heart on these past few years had become the cook of no other than his little brother.

The cook opened the hatch, and again Ace was greeted with that glorious view of Sanji's ass "Stop staring." Hissed the blonde who started to descend the stairs, the freckled man laughed and he only shrugged "There's nowhere else to look" he said, closing the hatch, surrounding the men's bunkroom with darkness. There was a moment of silence when he reached the bottom of the stairs, wondering where the couch was.

Sanji cleared his throat expecting the older man to get his request. Obviously, that did not happen, in fact, if Sanji would have been able to see the raven-haired man's face, he would have seen the tilt of his head and the rise of his brow. "Ace" and using his tone that he used with Luffy, while trying to explain basic things like why he couldn't swim he went on "Can you please light us the way?"

"Oh!" the freckled man exclaimed, and snapping his fingers once he generated a small flame on his fingertips. "It's weird but I forget sometimes" he scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed and saw Sanji grinning at him "I know" the blonde was still rubbing his forearms; he still needed to fix that.

He sat down on the couch and without a word Sanji sat up on his legs, leaning to the welcoming warmth that emanated from the raven-haired man. Ace hugged him, dragging him down to the welcoming softness that could barely provide the old couch, turning Sanji to his side so they could fit on it. The blonde sighed in relief and closed his eyes, he was also tired, it had been a long and rough day and another one was just waiting for them.

Ace buried his nose in golden locks, inhaling the scent of the sea, of the cologne the blonde wore from time to time, of the spicy food and the tobacco he was addicted to. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep more contently than he had done in a long time.

Sanji felt how the older man went to sleep with the speed he was so characteristically recognized. He nuzzled against the freckled man collarbone, placing his lips between the two clavicles laying his hand above his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat, the strong heat radiating from him. He couldn't even begin to describe how much he had missed this. And now he was here, and for tonight he was his and everything was just like when he was seventeen and still on the Baratie.

He smiled at his memories that seemed so old, so far away. He closed his eyes feeling sleepiness washing over him. He kissed the chest one last time, and he surrendered to the sleep already too heavy on his eyelids, keeping the soft smile on his face.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

"Hurry up! You are slower than Luffy at this rate!" the blonde shouted, repositioning the large bag of supplies that he was carrying on his shoulders.

The older man yawned obnoxiously, his eyes halfway of being open "I only slept like for two hours! I don't know why we couldn't wait till tomorrow morning." and he scratched the back of his neck, dragging his respective bag of supplies.

"Stop whining like a little kid!" He tried to sound annoyed but the smirk on his face betrayed his tone "When we get there we can sleep some more" he kept walking, he knew it was better to travel at night and get there early instead of making everyone wait for them in the morning and fall behind. He knew how important this was to Vivi, they needed to reach Yuba as fast as they could.

The green city, Erumalu, had been the ideal place to take a break and to set up the camp for the day. The ruins protected the crew from the strong breezes and offered some kind of warmness that was highly required to survive a night in the dessert. At the end, Sanji had wanted to come back to get more supplies, since Luffy decided to give half of them to the Kung Fu Dugongs. It wasn't much what he had left in the ship, considering Luffy's appetite and that he had an extra mouth to feed, with an appetite as big as his captain's.

"Yeah, but sleeping there won't be the same as before" he seriously wasn't putting any effort to hide the whining anymore and Sanji felt how his heart fluttered by the sincerity of the freckled man. God, he had forgotten how many times this used to happen when Ace was actually around.

The ruins of the city Erumalu were starting to appear in the horizon, there was still time for them to sleep a couple of hours, the Sun wasn't out yet anyways. He turned to the larger man who surprisingly was falling asleep as he walked "Oi!" he called, and heavy eyelids tried to focus him "If we hurry up we can get earlier and sleep a while, but if I get there before you, you will be sleeping alone" he barely turned and gave a few steps when he had the raven-haired man beside him.

"I hate you sometimes, you know?" and betraying his words he smirked without looking the blonde, watching how the green city got closer and closer.

"Yeah, keep repeating that to yourself, probably you will believe it someday" he smirked without looking him and kept walking. It was amazing how everything was happening, almost shocking the way fate worked. Two years had gone fast and achingly slowly at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" The older man asked, he had seen Sanji with that face earlier in that day and he still didn't know what was going on. What Sanji had said just hours ago had been great, it lifted a heavy weight in his heart, but if he was still considering things, he needed to know if whatever they had was something that the blonde still wanted to have with him.

"Nothing is just…" he made a gesture with his hands, like searching for the words in the wind, while Ace's heart stopped for a millisecond with the uncertainty of Sanji's words. "… this is so…" he moved his right hand, like stirring the words in his head, looking for the right one. The dark haired man felt like screaming, his back tense and his teeth clenched "… weird!" the blonde finished, finally looking at Ace with a grin on his face.

"Weird?" He was even surprised in hearing his own voice, his mouth was dry, his brain upside down and his heart didn't appear to be functioning at this moment.

"Yeah! It's just so weird." And weird was the fact that Ace was still walking because he felt his brain numb at that moment, he couldn't even form words to repeat the question like he did a while ago, and the blonde, not sensing this, continued "Like, just a few months ago, I was still in the Baratie, you know, minding my own business. While Luffy, your _brother_, opens a hole on my old man's wall and I end up in his crew. And just a day ago you found him in the dessert and here we are!" He paused again, looking at Ace, who for some reason managed to look confused and shocked at the same time.

"It's just that, after all this time nothing has changed. You're still you and I'm still me and we are still-" he saw how the pale cheeks slowly turned pink and the blonde just looked away. "Forget it, I don't know what I'm saying anymore" he stared at the sand, already aware that they were in Erumalu, they just needed to look for the right building, the one they had set up their tent before. He was so stupid, it wasn't necessary to say this anyway. Two years were a reasonable amount of time for you to reunite with someone who's location you didn't know and it just had to be somewhere in the other half of the world. There was no extraordinary coincidence, this was just how things were supposed to be, and there was nothing amazing in that.

The freckled man kept walking without removing his eyes from the blonde, slowly realizing exactly what the younger man had wanted to say, and while he did, his heart begun to beat strongly against his chest, those annoying butterflies fluttering in his stomach and an unbidden smile pulling at his lips.

Of course, extraordinary coincidences were something that didn't happen often in their life. The fact that Sanji was the cook of his little brother's crew wasn´t something he was actually expecting. Not only that, the fact that after looking for his brother, if he didn't find Blackbeard in Yuba he would go to the famous restaurant in East Blue, looking for the person who was walking beside him at this very moment.

Sanji stopped and turned left, entering at the building where they had left their tent, still refusing to look at the older man. He shrugged off his bag and leaved it at the door, where he could watch it from the tent. "Well, let's sleep now. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" he stretched, trying to lift some of the awkwardness hanging on the room and he stepped inside the tent where soft blankets waited for him. Ace followed him and the blonde rolled to his side, not wanting to meet the freckled man's eyes.

"Good ni-"his words were interrupted when warm lips were pressed against his cheek, and a hot breath murmured against his skin "I know that it's like the stars aligned, along with the planets and tides, just so we could met again" The roofless building allowed the moon's light to infiltrate inside the fabric of the tent that wasn't that thick to begin with. The freckled man slowly turned the slim frame and removed blonde bangs from the pale face. Two blue irises, that were now a light shade of gray, looked at him with apprehension, but Ace said nothing as his hand remained on the blonde's face and his thumb caressed his left cheekbone "But, weren't you waiting to meet me again?" has Sanji actually given up on seeing him again?

The blonde remained silent for a while, he lifted his hand to cover Ace's and he said "Is just that, there were moments when I thought…" he shifted his eyes, he didn't actually want to admit that he had more than one moment of weakness between that period of time when Ace wasn't with him, but it was so natural for him to feel that way sometimes. For him this was luck, pure coincidence, just like it is being rescued for the only person who has a dream as crazy as yours and it is willing to give his own life without knowing you. Those long nights when he actually reflected about all the facts that had happened between him and Ace, believing that he was going to see him again was next to not a chance in hell. Life couldn't be so good with him, it had never been like that with him. With a soft voice he continued "I thought… That I would never see you again"

He felt how the warm fingers massaged his temple, relaxed him almost automatically and his eyes returned their attention to the dark ones that were watching him intently. The older man smiled softly, almost sympathetic and said "I never actually expected to find someone like you in my life in the first place" he brushed the soft lips with calloused fingers with such a care that made Sanji's body feel weightless. "You see, I've never been a lucky man and with you…" he brought his face closer to Sanji's, his lips hovering over the blonde's mouth. "I've never been so lucky." He didn't attack them like he used to do it; he pressed his lips slowly, taking his time, almost timidly, like that first kiss under that tree in that cold night.

Who cared if this was fate? They were together, now, and that was all that mattered. There was no such thing as forevers, those kinds of silly beliefs life itself had already eliminated a long time ago.

Sanji's lips parted and a warm tongue wandered slowly inside the cook's mouth, there was no violence, no impatience, this was a kiss that was supposed to last till the end of times, a kiss that both of them will remember till their last breath, that was burned in their memories and was a memory for lonely nights. A proof that there were reasons to be alive, a promise that was made without the need of any words.

The kiss ended, with a lingering sensation in both mouths, in both hearts. Sanji lifted his left hand, and pale fingertips started to trace the freckled path of the larger man cheeks. He loved them, they were so fitting and at the same time not. So childish for a person with so little childhood, so innocent for someone surrounded by corruption and such a delicate detail, for someone who had been carved with stone. He felt his eyelids grew heavier with every blink, and saw the same happening to the dark-haired man who was caressing his hair.

"Let's go to sleep now" The raven-haired man nodded and rolled, lying on his back. Sanji rested on his side, nuzzling the warm neck and brought his hand, on the center of the larger man chest. Ace lifted his arm, enveloping the light frame; he wouldn't suffer of any kind of coldness with him there. He pressed his lips to golden hair, and covered the hand on his chest with his own when he heard the soft sigh from below, indicating that Sanji was already asleep.

"Goodnight" he murmured against blonde strands, and with that, he drifted contently to sleep.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

"Aaah…"

The cold night had disappeared like nothing when the first rays of the Sun came out. There were just a couple of hours when the weather had been actually nice, those first hours in the morning when the sky started to hide the stars and took a light baby blue color. The same blue that Sanji's eyes had when he had just woke up and his hair was tousled, his sleepy eyes still heavy and Ace would wait for that glorious moment when the blonde would look at the freckled man and he would do that silly smile that was so adorable and made his heart melt.

"Aaah…"

Ace had been the first to wake up. It was always like that for him, his sleeping patterns were so weird that even when he could fall fast asleep, he would usually wake up after a few hours, probably five if he was lucky and even if it was like that he would probably fall asleep twice in the day. But it had been a long time since he didn't wake up with that familiar pale body pressed against him, hearing soft sighs and feeling the small puffs of air playing across the skin of his chest.

"Aaah…"

Breakfast had been fast and it took just a couple of minutes for the dessert to recover its usual temperature, it was getting hotter and hotter and it was still morning. Ace saw the little reindeer, the doctor of the crew, panting desperately at the heat. He wouldn't like to be in his position, that thick fur could come handy in other islands, but unfortunately not in the dessert. The poor little thing was so tired only by being in the dessert that any type of physical exertion could give him a heat stroke, so he was being pulled by the first mate of his brother's crew.

"Aaah…"

He cringed inwardly upon laying eyes on the swordsman and he watched him almost menacingly from the corner of his eye. If he hated the way he looked at Sanji before, right now he loathed it. The guy wasn't even hiding it anymore. He saw him at least three times this morning, while he blatantly stared at the blonde's ass while he prepared breakfast. And on the third time, when he met his eyes on purpose, the green-haired man had had the nerve to grin at him mischievously.

"Aaah! I'm burning! I'm not even sweating anymore…" Probably just fifteen minutes after leaving Erumalu, their captain has been making a show of how hot the desert was. The young boy had his tongue out and was walking with the help of a stick he found in the way.

"Stop it with the 'Aaah's" you stupid shithead!" Sanji turned around to glare at his captain "You're going to worn yourself out, save some energy for -"

"Aaah…"

The crew's cook let out a frustrated breath and growled "He's not even listening anymore" the land was only sand and dunes, he knew how important it was to keep the energies so they could take out the best of every single sip of water they were allowed to get. The girls had gone ahead with that weird ass camel Eyelashes, he was relieved they had found a way they could travel without them expending so much energy.

"Nothing but trouble, isn't he?" he heard Ace mutter beside him, the older man had been a little bit quiet since they left the Green City, he was still confused by the changes of mood from the freckled man, but he could blame the heat of the dessert, it was comprehensible.

"Seriously" he grunted in return, looking at the arid landscape in front of him. "But now I understand all the stories you told me about him." He said with a smile on his lips, remembering those late nights when Ace would keep him up telling him stories about his childhood and his two brothers.

Ace turned briefly to look at him, the fact that Sanji still remembered those kind of things sent a giddy feeling across his body. "Yeah, now you understand what I had to deal with back then."

The blonde snorted as he rearranged the backpack on his shoulders "Don't even mention it, before I thought you exaggerated some of the parts."

The freckled man grinned and he said "Oh, you should have known him when he was eight. You could say he was somewhat adorable, but he was dumb like a rock and weak even with his devil fruit."

The cook chuckled, trying to keep his voice down "I actually can't imagine Luffy being weak" the freckled man glanced at him and kept walking "Well, at the beginning he didn't know shit about his powers and he couldn't even give a proper punch to a puppy." He grinned at the memories of his brother "But his spirit, was always strong." He turned to glance at Sanji who was already looking at him "Sometimes I think he has a stronger spirit than mine." That warm smile was not only as Sanji remembered it, but still made his insides swirl as his brain got disconnected for a moment. He felt his lips smiling and he was about to say something but a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Look! There's shadow over there" The Strawhat sniper announced, while he was adjusting his goggles. "Oh, great! We can stop there and have a snack" the words had barely leaved the blonde's lips when his brain remembered him with who he was dealing with.

"YES, SNACK TIME! LET'S GOOOOO!" No one could even react fast enough when a strong current ran between him and their captain transformed in a blur against the sand, running like a mad man to the big rocks that were in the middle of the dessert.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get lost" the deep baritone of no other than the first mate came from behind them and the blonde couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out from him. It was a good, warm laugh so contagious that had Usopp, Ace and even a tired little ball of fur laughing at the irony of the swordsman's concern.

Zoro scowled and stomped his away past the blonde who was now clutching at his sides "Stupid cook" he grunted and kept walking while thinking how not attractive the blonde looked while he was laughing.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

"Sanji, thif if delifiousz" the young captain kept biting on his large piece of lizard's meat that Sanji had prepared using the heat from the rocks of the dessert. They had finally reached the shadow that the large rocks provided and met with the girls that were waiting for them with Eyelashes.

For Sanji's surprise, the meat of the lizards that they had found under the sand was really soft and tasty, he had brought his spices of course, but the meat had enough flavor by its own. It was a good break and a good lunch with enough sustenance to endure the rest of the day.

"We should go now" The blue-haired girl stood up and fixed Eyelashes' saddle. Nami followed shortly and without any complain Luffy swallowed the rest of the meat, and grabbed a piece for the road. Everyone stood up and grabbed their respective bags, all of them knew how important this was for the princess.

The cook cut more slices from the dead lizard and wrapped them tightly, making them as compact as he could. "We can carry those" The navigator told him "Or well, Eyelashes, can carry those" she smiled at the displeased grunt the dromedary gave to her.

"Oh! My sweet and considerate Nami, what would my fate be without your kindness?" The blonde swirled as hearts spilled from his eyes, she was a vision for him today, and there were some things he couldn't control.

"Sanji, stop and just give me the meat!" Already annoyed and extending her hand to the swirling blonde.

"Your wishes are my orders, my dear Nami, but please let me tie this for you so your delicate hands don't get damaged" The red-headed sighed desperately while Vivi giggled. "Fine! But do it now!" The blonde stopped his swirling and begun tying the package while a freckled man chuckled quietly at the whole scene.

Sanji had always been like that, he guessed that there were habits that didn't change and actually got worse with time. Besides, he had to admit to himself, the navigator was quite hot, definitely his and Sanji's type. He snorted as he remembered their talks about girls and how their ideal other half had to look and behave. Damn, he had never been so wrong in his entire life. He thought it was the same for Sanji, the ladies' man, giving himself up for a narcoleptic, freckled guy.

He smiled briefly, somehow proud of himself. He remembered the day when he finally confessed his feelings to the blonde cook, knowing he didn't have a chance in hell… Well, now that he thought about it, he had been wrong a lot in his life and he was happy for that.

Eyelashes stood up and began running away from the blonde that was still saying his list of compliments to the two girls. Vivi told him that they were going to wait for them in the next rocky area that was a couple of kilometers away, so they could set up the camp over there and spent the night.

He stopped his hearts and grabbed his bag, positioning on his shoulders. He turned to the boys and with his smoker baritone he commanded "Let's go shitheads" and began walking towards the dunes.

Luffy followed happily with his meat on hand, Usopp was talking about how allergic he was to sand and Zoro was already dragging Chopper. Ace just snorted and began walking to catch up with his blonde.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

"Do you remember the first time we did it?" long fingers traced the path between bulky pectorals and well-formed abdominals, while soft lips leaved their path across his jaw and neck. Ace let out a breathy chuckle while he tried to recover himself, he knew that Sanji wasn't over yet and to be honest he was glad the blonde could match his libido sometimes. He stretched his legs and ran a hand across the smooth back, searching for that smooth globe of joy and griping it when he found the firm muscle.

"Of course I remember" the grin was evident in his voice "I was so nervous, I kept waiting for you to tell me to stop and call off whatever that was about to happen between us" he was still trying to catch his breath, but he didn't know if it still was for the previous activities or for the sudden confession he didn't even realize he did.

"Oh, same here" the blonde's breathing was in his ear, however his tone was soft, almost whispering, like if they didn't let their tent far enough from the rest "But I thought it was going to be at the end, you were going to tell me that the whole thing was a mistake and you would be gone for the next day"

The freckled man exhaled one last time before his breath returned to normal, his heart beat slowing down as his hand ran up the pale back again and started caressing it with his fingertips. He remembered that day so well, he remembered being there and still thinking that everything was a dream. A chance like that, of being with the one he loved even though it was a man, a chance of being loved in return. That wasn't something he was used to. He had expected that everything was some kind of hallucination and that Sanji was just going to be one of the many things he couldn't have. But he had been so wrong, so gloriously wrong.

He kissed the blonde's head and exhaled contently "But it wasn't like that…" he ran his fingers over ivory shoulder, loving the smooth texture of Sanji's skin under his fingers "At all." he stated firmly.

Sanji chuckled against tanned skin while he remembered his life with Ace in the Baratie "Well, what wasn't exactly in my plans was the old man barging inside the room, with his fucking knife and myself making up some shitty story while _your_ fucking snores interrupted me all the time."

The dark-haired man let out a loud laugh, just the mental picture of Sanji trying to explain his father why was he sleeping on the same bed with another man only on his _underwear_ when Ace already had a litter for himself while he was blatantly snoring and his arm probably still around Sanji's waist, he had to wipe the tears from his eyes with his right hand while his left arm clutched tighter at Sanji.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, I don't even remember what the hell I told him, I was so nervous that it's a surprise I didn't shit myself" he was frowning at the freckled man, such an inconsiderate bastard, always finding deep sleep when was less convenient for everyone.

Ace just smiled at him "You know? I kinda miss the old man, I would have liked to see him when I-" The freckled man stopped, suddenly remembering what his plans were, what his plans had been. The moment he realized Sanji belonged to Luffy's crew, he had decided that that was just the way destiny worked, nothing more, nothing less. By no means could he hold a grudge against his brother just because he got there first.

"When you came back for me?" the blonde suggested, placing his lips above Ace's pectorals, breathing deeply against the tanned skin. Ace kissed Sanji's crown and with a sigh and a disappointed smile he said against his hair "Yeah, when I came back for you"

The blonde propped himself with his elbow to look down at the freckled man and blurted out "Ace, I'm so-"But a yank from strong hands and demanding lips made him stop. Sanji was helpless when Ace kissed him like that, demanding and with desperation, the kiss came to a stop and hot puffs of breaths against his lips formed words "That's the way the cards play-"another firm press against his already abused lips, and Ace's intently eyes "-and you know it."

Of course he knew it, but that still didn't make things feel less unfair than they already were. Sanji hugged him, clinging to him like he was the last person in the whole world, seeking refuge at the older man's neck slick with sweat, his voice almost breaking at the question it was pounding in his head.

"What-"He swallowed thickly, trying to find the courage

"What is going to happen to us? "

"Can we-"

_Can I-_

"-keep this?"

And that was something Ace needed to hear, he needed to know how willing Sanji was to keep their relationship or whatever they had between them. "We can." he stated simply, a little bit surprised his voice didn't tremble at all. Sanji lifted again, searching for his eyes, looking those ardent embers he loved so much. Ace removed the curtain of golden hair from Sanji's eyes "But we need to fight for it."

"I could fight for you. If it's for you, no one can beat me." And Sanji gave him that smile. The smile that had captivated him since the beginning, that smile that sent electricity to his nerves and fried his common sense. The blonde pressed his lips against Ace's full lips and he was lost in Sanji's kiss. Slow and tender in a way that made his heart ache and his body shiver. The cook's left hand ran across his side, over the inside of his thigh, lifting his leg and bending it at his will. The blonde's right hand traveled across the strong chest and slid between the fingers of the fire user, his erection brushed against Ace's and with a swift movement, Sanji was inside the tight heat that anchored him home.

He rolled his hips slowly, not wanting to rush what was probably the last night they spend together in the dessert since they were supposed to arrive at Yuba first thing in the morning. Sanji felt so good like this, so deep and so intense, every inch gliding smoothly inside him. He opened his eyes and he saw blonde damp hair hanging heavily in a golden mess, leaving the cook's face clear and only those two deep blue eyes staring at him. Sanji didn't need to use any kind of words when he looked at him like that, he knew what the blonde felt for him and he was glad to return those feelings without any doubt.

Ace let out a moan that sent electricity across the blonde's spine as he enclosed his hand on the hard erection that had been rubbing against his abs. And as much as he wanted to slam into that hot body, he kept his pace, achingly slow, admiring every arch and every writhe of the tanned skin. Feeling the pulse of Ace's raging erection on his palm as he gently grazed the head with his thumb, he could recognize every vein, every dip and curve and he loved to abuse all the sensitive spots his hand knew so well. He kept rolling his hips, delaying the final moment as long as he could while he enjoyed the soft sounds the freckled man was doing beneath him.

The moon played over Sanji's skin and made it glow. Every inch of muscle the blonde possessed emphasized in a way Ace didn't remember. The cook had been obviously training and his hard work was beautifully displayed in front of him, he wanted to touch, he wanted to let the blonde know how beautiful and precious he was for him, but the pressure in his loins was too much and judging by the rhythm of the pants he could hear from the blonde, he was at the brink as well. He wanted to last as long as he could, but the white pleasure was taking him over and when he felt the overwhelming sensation of being filled by Sanji's come, he came hard against ivory abdominals, loving the long and deep moan the blonde let go in his ear.

As Sanji pulled out, he almost didn't hear those dear words being whispered against his neck while the blonde squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go. Ace hugged the lithe man with all his might, wishing that morning never came, longing that he could go back in time while burying his nose in golden locks to memorize one more time.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

The Sun painted with reds and oranges the cloudless sky. They had reached Yuba and with it, the answer that Sanji had already assumed. Blackbeard wasn't there. He just left a trail, a hint of where he might be right now. But Ace didn't seem disappointed at all, he wasn't concerned or worried, he was laughing merrily at something his brother had just said.

This was goodbye and Sanji knew it. He also knew it was a goodbye with an" _I'll see you soon_", but that didn't stop him for feeling disappointed and betrayed by life. How will that work anyways? Will he see Ace again? Was that really going to happen? This was a long journey, what if it took another two years for him to meet the fire user again?

The cook took a long drag from his cigarette, while he untangled a container from Eyelashes' saddle, he wanted to keep his mind clear, to not let his feelings go overboard, he had to look cool and he had to pretend that he didn't give a shit that he was being separated from Ace once again. He exhaled almost violently through his nose, while he redid the knot that was a little bit too tight in the dromedary's opinion. He was acting like such a girl watching his marine boyfriend going away and being all emotional and shit for the fucker that was _willingly_ going away from her.

He turned around with the container between his hands and glanced at Ace who was looking back at him. His heart sank immediately at seeing those deep brown eyes so full nostalgia already. He was an idiot, how could he ever think that this was easy for Ace? What a selfish bastard he was. When he knew that Ace will leave everything behind and just be with him if things were that easier. But no, life wasn't a pink parade and hell if he knew that, their lives had been hard since the beginning this was just another test, another thing he had to work for and damn if he was not going to do it.

A smile made its way across the blonde's features at realizing that Ace was not going to leave him alone, he was going to work hard for him as well and he saw the freckled man smiling too. It was a sad but hopeful smile that lifted his spirit, he wasn't alone in this and even though that didn't fix anything, it was enough for him.

He saw how he patted Chopper's hat, clapped Usopp's back probably a little too hard and exchanged looks and nods with the swordsman. Vivi apparently was giving him instructions about the way back as Nami instructed him about the weather changes he might find. He pulled at the camel's reins bringing him closer where his nakama were since the bastard had tried to go away while everyone was distracted about Ace leaving.

"Oh, you brought him back Sanji-kun" the navigator came to meet him halfway as she was folding the map that she had used to give Luffy's brother the instructions he needed. Sanji looked away as she stuffed it between her breasts, that image always did things to him and this was not the time.

"Of course I did, I couldn't let him leave with our food. Plus my dear Nami-chwan and my beloved Vivi-swam need their ride." He tried not to think how he was not noodle dancing or leaving hearts all over the place and prayed silently for his sharp navigator to not notice the difference.

But Nami only gave him and arched eyebrow and grabbed the reins from Sanji's hand as he carefully helped her to mount the heart-shaped eyes camel. She eyed the package the cook had in his hand and asked him almost automatically "What's that?"

The blonde looked down and felt his face heating up as he cursed silently at his lack of control. "It's a lunchbox" he said while staring at the package that was dangling in his fingers.

"Oh" Nami blinked a couple of times while she wondered why Sanji was suddenly so shy and why his earlobes so red. Was he embarrassed that he cared so much about people's food even though he was a chef? He shouldn't be. It was one of the few things she considered admirable about Sanji. "Then go ahead and give it to him, he's going to need it anyways." And in an unexplainable act of affection, Nami patted his head. The blonde was so surprised that he jerked his head up, forgetting to cover his flushing face. "O-okay" he managed to blurt out and he started to walk towards the fire user while the freckled man put his hat in place and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders.

"Oi, firebug!" Sanji tried not to think in how stiff he felt or how warm his face was. The fire user turned to see the blonde, already with a smile on his face when he saw the lunch box the cook had prepared for him. There was no one like Sanji, he could rest assure that his brother had found the best cook in the whole grand line that will deal with his crazy appetite.

"What is it-" he tried not to grin as he saw the cook's slightly pink face but he couldn't avoid to add " Sanji-kun?" oh no, he didn't purr, at all.

He saw the frown in the blonde's face as his cheeks turned red and he got closer to him. "Here!" the blonde thrust the package wrapped in a white cloth at the freckled man's chest and added "For you not to starve in this shitty desert."

Ace thought that he was going to be fine and cool just receiving the food the crew's cook made for him, for his journey, it was the obvious thing after all. But knowing that this was Sanji caring for him and being concerned because of him made his insides turn and he ached for the man in front of him, he wasn't able to give him a proper goodbye kiss or even hold him while he buried his nose in those golden locks.

All he was able to do was mumble "Thanks" as he took said lunch box and turned to put it in his backpack. Sanji stepped back but before he could get too far, tanned arms wrapped him, not as tight as they should, not as close as they wanted but both of them knew the conditions they were at this moment and in Sanji's logic, it was better than nothing.

Ace's embrace leaved him too soon but he managed to say happily "Thank you for everything." To the whole crew, he owed them more than they thought. They had taken good care of his brother, and they were definitely taking good care of his lover.

He waved one last time as he turned to face the massive extension of sand and dunes, the weather already getting colder as the huge orange orb began its fast descend, leaving the sky to the stars and the moon. For this night he wouldn't have a hot and hard body against him or using him as a pillow, he won't be able to hear the soft sighs and snores Sanji let out while he was sleeping or how his name slipped from Sanji's slack lips in the middle of the blonde's dreams.

He felt his boots getting heavier with every step and he breathed deeply because it was the only thing he could do. He knew he could keep his relationship with Sanji and with what he was planning, he would be able to see him regularly, he just hoped that the blonde was going to be patient with him.

The tension leaved his shoulders for a moment while he repositioned his backpack, then another type of tension took him. He faced the horizon, the shades of oranges and reds made it look as if the sky had caught fire, he was getting closer to the man that had the nerve to dishonor his family and his pride as his Second Division Commander, a man who deserved nothing but death since there was no punishment big enough to amend what he did. He wasn't sure why Blackbeard did what he did but he couldn't give more than a fuck even if he tried, nor did he care that Whitebeard didn't agree with his decision. It was his responsibility, a burden that fell on his shoulders.

With resolution in his eyes and conviction in his heart he became a shadow in the middle of the blazing Sun. Already missing the blonde head shining gold against the sun rays or those startling blue eyes that could paralyze him with just a glance. He took a deep breath again and a resigned smile formed on his lips. He would see Sanji again, he was sure of it, but damn if having him by his side these last few days wasn't something he got used to too fast.

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

Smoke sliding through his nostrils he became aware that he could barely distinguish Ace's form in the dessert. He knew they had to keep going but damn if watching that asshole's face wasn't nostalgic.

"We'll see him again" He didn't even realize when Luffy got at his side, dark irises reflecting the last rays of the Sun while he saw his brother becoming a shadow of the scenery.

"I don't doubt it" The blonde answered, inhaling deeply the smoke of his cigarette and grabbing it with two fingers as he exhaled the poison from his lungs. Why his captain was telling him this was beyond him, but he was aware that the kid had something like a sixth sense that made him say things about things he didn't even began to understand.

"Sooner than you think" He felt how the muscles of his back all tensed at once and he turned to see his captain grinning from ear to ear. Did he know? Did that freckled bastard told him anything? Sanji was left with his usual serious face while his heart was leaping out of his chest while he tried to find his thoughts in the air, but the grinning boy didn't let him as he slung an arm around his shoulders and turned him around, where the rest of the crew was already assembling, Vivi already pointing the direction where they needed to go so they could spend the night. "Now, let's go. Crocodile it's waiting for me to beat him!" He beamed a punch towards the sky and the blonde started walking by mere inertia.

As Luffy let go off him because he wanted to ask Vivi how much they have left so they could beat Crocodile, he searched in his pocket for cigarettes and felt a foreign texture grasping his fingers, it was a piece of paper that he was sure wasn't there before. With his heart in his throat and anxiety making him a little bit clumsy, he pulled out the wrinkled white paper that had a simple message in a writing that he had learned to know "I'll meet you in the galley".

He placed the paper in his pocket again and felt the tension leave his tired muscles and his mind was calm one more time. He would see him again and apparently it wouldn't take as long as he thought it would, he would just have to trust the freckled man and that was something that he did more than the stupid firebug would ever imagine. He felt a smile tug the corners of his lips and left his worries scattered in the sand of the cold desert

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

Zoro arched a suspicious eyebrow as the blonde gave him his dinner. Why was the shitty-cook smiling anyway? He wasn't complaining, of course not, the cook looked really good smiling, content and poised. But that didn't stop him from thinking that perhaps his food was poisoned and the cook was happy that he was finally getting rid of the crew's first mate.

He saw Usopp getting closer to the cook, already asking for seconds and instead of the usual complain and the occasional grunts, he only saw how Sanji grabbed the sharpshooter's plate and served him another plate of lizard's meat, a portion larger than before and he was laughing at something the shorter man said.

_What the actual fuck?_

Also, that little goodbye with Ace was a little bit… weird. It felt like such a big deal for the cook and the way Ace swallowed after awkwardly hugging him, was the sex so good that they felt the need of almost cry because of losing it?

Well, after what he saw in the galley the other day and since it was pretty obvious that they were banging each other during the whole way to Yuba, always searching stupid excuses to end up in the same tent and only the two of them, probably they got used to it. Some relief wasn't bad once in a while and if you could get it every day was even better, hell if Zoro didn't know about that, but it wasn't enough reason for him to get sentimental or some shit.

He saw the blonde putting his finished plate aside, he excused himself with the ladies (as always) and he got into his tent that apparently was going to share with Chopper. Nothing will happen there, he was sure. But of course, that would be different if he was the one staying for a whole night with the blonde cook in a tent all by themselves.

A smug smile took over his face, he leaned against the backpack that the cook had left behind him and crossed his legs lazily as he placed both hands under the curve of his nape, pillowing his head. He saw the closed lap of the cook's tent and thought how he would be doing his next move. He had never actually thought the cook would go for guys, he immediately killed the idea of having some fun with the new cook the minute he started blabbering about the beautiful creature that the sea witch seemed to be for him. A shame certainly, since the guy was hot from head to toes, even if he denied it with every insult aimed to the shitty-cook.

What surprised Zoro at the beginning was that he had never wanted a man like Sanji, if Zoro had a type, the cook was the furthest thing from it. All pretty and picky with his neat suits and silky blonde hair, that pale, fair skin along with that skinny waist and the '_I don't want to hurt my hands'_ dilemma.

At first glance probably Sanji looked too feminine for him, too fragile. Of course, that's what he thought at the beginning, but after being kicked out of the ship for said delicate man, just because he wanted some sake in the middle of the morning, Zoro began to look at him different.

Sure, there was something undeniably attractive about a person who was able to keep up with his fighting style and the swordsman could even admit hotness from the man when he only smirked after a direct punch in the face. But when he realized that the same person could surpass him if he got too cocky or was not focused enough and his life was in danger when the cook kicked to break bones, Zoro was only prolonging his denial at how obsessed he had become for the crew's cook.

Finally, the swordsman surrendered when he realized that under that ironed and dressy jacket the cook hid muscles as firm as his. Of course, not as bulky, but definitely defined and toned and they rippled under the ivory skin with every movement the cook did. He still remembered the day they were fishing around Merry and he let part of the net fall down, leaving some of the fish free, because he was too distracted looking the muscles of Sanji's back, rippling and showing as he pulled at the net under them, the water running through those pale shoulder blades while the Sun kissed that golden hair. He had scolded himself through the whole afternoon, more severely than Sanji did at finding out he had lost almost half of the catch. However, he forgave himself quickly when it was obvious the whole situation was definitely distracting.

He heard his nakama getting inside their tents, a pissed Nami punching Luffy so he could stop snoring outside and start doing it inside his tent, like if that made any difference. He yawned loudly and popped a couple of vertebrae from his tired spine. A good sleep will do him good; he would have plenty of time to think what he would do to the shitty-cook once this whole Crocodile thing was finished. He always got what he wanted, after all he was very direct at asking for it.

TBC

~-.-~-.O.-~-.-~

**Author's notes:** Thank you very much for reading such a long chapter, a little bit exhausting I will think, but I hope that you return, eager to know more about the story.

Keep in mind that I will only pay attention to constructive criticism and that I will definitely understand if you don't love this pair. But they have a special place in my mind and heart and that's why I write about them :)


End file.
